Captain Crusher
by sproxy23
Summary: When Wesley's friend get an illness, he asks for a promotion to help save him.
1. Episode 1

**Captain Crusher**

Chapter1 - Episode 1 

Beverly has gone back to Earth to become head of medical school at the academy. Wesley becomes friends with an elf, called Jaan, which is dying of an elfish disease called 'The Rot'. Wesley wants to find a cure for 'The Rot' to save Jaan's life. So he asks Picard to be promoted so that no-one can disturb him in his investigations. Riker disagrees but too late, Wesley is second in command and sends Riker to the brig. Picard disagrees but Wesley uses Jaan and his Knack to win his approval and become captain. As captain he sets a team of medical researches on to the investigation of finding a cure for 'The Rot'. Meanwhile Picard, Riker, Geordi and Worf are in the brig. Beverly comes back and goes to the captain's ready room but to her surprise she sees Wesley. Wesley explains that Picard is in the brig, he is the captain now and because she has been away she doesn't know what is going on. Beverly doesn't believe Wesley and goes for him. Wesley calls security, who pulls Beverly off. Wesley says she is confused but will give her another chance. He also agrees to her seeing Picard in the brig. Wesley sends three security members with her to her meeting with Picard as well as him being there. Beverly asks about what has happened and Picard gives an accurate yet short explanation (Wesley's piercing look) to answer. Wesley is called to sick bay because they think they may have found a cure. Wesley says they may be allowed another chat soon and leaves the brig with his mother. The cure turns out to be genuine and Jaan is saved. Meanwhile Wesley is stormed by apologies because no-one believed that his dream would come true.


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2 – Episode 2

Later Jaan talks to Wesley in private. Jaan thanks Wesley for saving his life and they celebrate by Jaan beating Wesley again in a survival game on the holodeck. Wesley doesn't seem to mind that Jaan won but is surprised when Jaan doesn't refer to him as 'Orange'. When Wesley brings this up, Jaan says that he doesn't need that nickname now that he is a captain and not an ensign/acting Ensign. That night Beverly comes to talk to Wesley and tries him persuade him to give his position back to Picard. Wesley dismisses her without an answer. Next day the _Enterprise_ is under attack and Wesley orders Picard to the bridge for help. With Picard's help they pull through and Picard goes back to the brig. That night Wesley has a nightmare about Picard and the others dying in the brig. But then it changed. Wesley was fighting the admiral. He had won. He was admiral but no-one looked up to him or asked of help because he cheated on his way to the top ranks. Wesley woke up and went to the brig. There they were . . . asleep. Wesley woke them up and told them about the dream. Picard says that is nothing to worry about but it wont happen if they are let out. Wesley says that that approach to get wont work and leaves them there. Data then brings Picard to Wesley's ready room. Picard and Wesley have a wrapped discussion and Wesley agrees to let Worf go. Picard tries to let Riker go and fails. Picard is separated from Riker and Worf is allowed to return to work as long as he doesn't talk to Picard, Riker or Data. Worf agrees. Wesley has a conference with his Number One, Commander Data. Data agrees that Picard and Riker should stay in the brig separated but disagrees with Worf returning to work. Data thinks Worf is untrustworthy. Wesley summons Worf to his ready room and assigns Data to him to stop him playing any tricks to free Riker and Picard. Meanwhile Jaan has gone back to his home planet with the cure. Wesley lets the two out of the brig but doesn't give them there jobs, uniforms, or communicators back but Geordi is allowed to speak to them again. Data goes back to Lt. Commander and Riker is the captain's Number One. But Wesley is still the captain and Picard is a Commander along with Riker. Picard talks to Wesley in the captain's ready room and asks for his job back. When Wesley says no Picard threatens with a phaser. Wesley calls security but too late Picard had fired. Wesley goes to the sick bay and Riker is left in charge. Picard asks him for recognition but Riker denies.

(Riker) "I am a siding with the captain. Captain Crusher."

(Picard) "No. It's Captain Picard."

(Riker) "This ship and its crew no longer recognise that name. You are rotated off the bridge crew. Security, take him to his quarters."

Picard is dumbfounded and goes to see Wesley as soon as he is allowed to. When Wesley awakes he sees Picard and tells him he is having a count martial for him. Picard is found guilty and goes back to the brig. Beverly is able to see Picard alone and reassures him that she can change Wesley's mind about it all. Later Beverly goes to see Wesley and tries to talk him out of his situation. Wesley clears all charges on Picard and lets him return to work even though he is still rotated off the bridge crew. Down in Ten Forward Guinan also tries talking Wesley out of the situation. Her attempts are a lot more effective and Wesley caught by surprise is captured by an unseen foe. Wesley is dumped in a room where the foe is gone before Wesley can see him but he does see Picard.

(Wesley) "What is the matter with people today?"

(Picard) "Maybe it's because they don't like _Captain_ Crusher or _Commander_ Picard. Maybe they want their _Ensign_ Crusher and _Captain_ Picard back. Most people I have talked to think this way.

(Wesley) "Maybe you're right. This doesn't mean I'm giving in. But it does mean that I might give the situation more thought."

Wesley thinks about the situation a lot. In the end he stays Captain but gives the _Enterprise_ to his Number One, Riker.

(Wesley) "Jean-Luc, you must realise that you will not have the _Enterprise_ back while I am around. I am sure Captain Riker will do an excellent job. Don't you think so, Commander?"

(Picard) "Yes sir"

Wesley then leaves the Enterprise in a shuttle.


End file.
